Sugar Packet Crew
by xiNNoSeNcEx
Summary: [on hiatus] This is what stealing Sugar Packets from Three Broomsticks makes you do... (Please Review)
1. Prologue

Sugar Packet Crew  
by troubled pixie  
+Prologue+  
  
disclaimer: i do not own harry potter and hot chocolate and sugar packets :) ... :)  
  
=+=+=+=+=  
  
Ahem, let me introduce myself. My name's Danica.  
  
Pronunciation: Dah-nih-kah  
  
If you say Dah-nee-kah, I'll give you a swift kick in the ass or a nice slap across your face OR I'll throw nice little gummy bears at you for the rest of the day. Yes, I have anger problems.  
  
For the past few years, I've been going to a school called... "Hogwarts". (Pronunciation: Hawg-wahrtz)  
  
You've heard about it, huh? It's because of Harry Potter, isn't it? Good, I don't have to tell you anything about it.   
  
My friends and I enjoy yummy cups of hot chocolate from the Hog's Head pub. Screw the Three Broomsticks. There's too much people in there.  
  
Did I mention that we love stealing Sugar Packets from the Three Broomsticks. (SOMETIMES we go in there to steal them) The sugar packets are full with yummy, sweet sugar... Sugar that's sweet enough to put in our Hot Chocolate.  
  
You don't know my friends, do you?  
  
First, there's Londyn. (Pronunciation: Luhn-din) I've known her since... I don't know. I'll put it this way. I met her on my first day in Hogwarts. She sat by me when I sat down at the Ravenclaw table. She's the only friend of mine (of the ones I'm close with) in Ravenclaw with me. The others are in Hufflepuff and (GASP) Slytherin.  
  
Second, there's Lana. (Pronunciation: Lay-nuh or Lah-nuh) She's really nice. She likes beavers. She's in Hufflepuff. I'm serious, she LOVES beavers. Her mom even let her keep one as a pet. She's so lucky. I get to keep a damn fluffy white owl. Anyways...  
  
We're known as the Sugar Packet Crew. First of all, because we love sugar packets... and lastly... we have a hint of sugar in our lives.  
  
And I forgot to mention... Lindz or Lindzay, you can never forget Lindzay. (Pronunciation: Lind-zae) I love how she spells her name with a Z. You can now properly call her "Lindz" with a Z, and you can spell it like that too. I wish my name was like that. She's in Slytherin of course. She's AFRAID of snakes, and the reason she's in here... is because... she steals stuff (and guys hearts), she sometimes has a bad attitude, and... she locks you in a closet if you spell her name with an S. Because of that last reason, my friends think I should've been in Slytherin too.  
  
And that reason... scares the hell out of me. 


	2. The One Where We Go Shopping

Sugar Packet Crew  
by troubled pixie  
+Chapter 1 - The One Where We Go Shopping+  
  
=+=+=+=+=  
  
"We've missed the Train to the Leaky Cauldron" Lana said.  
  
"NO!" Danica said, with her voice trailing loudly.  
  
"OH be quiet..." Londyn said.  
  
Today was their day to go shopping for their school supplies for their Fifth Year at Hogwarts. According to Lana, their list included a bunch of books, a prettier wand, a new cauldron, and a few of this and that stuff. According to Londyn, their list included stuff.  
  
"YES! I HAVE FLOO POWDER!" Lindzay yelled. She pulled out a velvet bag filled with a powdery substance known as floo powder.  
  
Londyn took the bag and started examining it. "Really?" Londyn asked.  
  
"Hello, we NEED a chimney!" Danica said.   
  
"Good point." Londyn said.  
  
"Wait... there's a chimney in Danica's house... right?" Lana asked.  
  
Danica bit her lip. "But... but... but... fine... let's go use my chimney." Danica said.  
  
She led them to the entrance of her house and unlocked the door. She led them towards her chimney and stopped.  
  
"You call... THIS a chimney?" Lindzay asked.  
  
"That's not a chimney... that's a stove." Lana said.  
  
"Well both of them produce heat... if you light a fire in a chimney. And besides... my dad kinda blocked the chimney because we kept burning... stuff." Danica explained. She grabbed a pinch of Floo Powder and yelled "Diagon Alley" a flash of green light appeared and she disappeared.  
  
"Well, hey... it works!" Londyn said.  
  
Soon, all of Danica's friends followed the same thing she did and all of them appeared in Diagon Alley.  
  
"Hey, it worked after all." Danica said, as she greeted her friends.  
  
They smiled and rubbed off the ash on their faces.  
  
Danica opened the door to Ollivanders while the rest of her friends ran to Flourish and Botts.  
  
"Ahh... come to get a new wand?" Mr. Ollivander asked.  
  
Danica nodded her head.  
  
"Well, I'll be right with you. I have another customer to take care of." he said.  
  
Danica sat down on the stool in front of Mr. Ollivander's desk. She spun around and around.  
  
A familliar boy walked out of the restroom. "AH!" He screamed. "You...You..."  
  
Danica raised an eyebrow.  
  
The boy fainted and landed with a thud on the floor. A man, who appeared to be his father, checked to see what happened. He continued looking for more wands.  
  
Danica lowered her eyebrow and raised the other.  
  
A minute later, Danica realized what happened. He thought Mr. Ollivander transformed into a girl when he was in the restroom. She laughed silently and watched the boy. He had silvery blonde hair and a pointy nose.  
  
"How ugly..." she whispered to herself.  
  
The boy woke up. "Damn, you look younger..." he said.  
  
Danica finally lowered her eyebrow and raised it again.  
  
"And you look... different..." he said.  
  
"Have we met?" Danica asked.  
  
"Did you find my wand, yet?" he asked.  
  
Danica sighed briefly and looked at the boy. "One, I'm a girl. Two, I'm young. Three, my name is not Mr. Ollivander." She said.  
  
It was the boy's turn to raise his eyebrow.  
  
Danica looked at Mr. Ollivander and then the boy. "Mr. Ollivander asked me to wait, because he is serving another customer... which is you." She said, saying a syllable at a time.  
  
The boy nodded his head.  
  
Suddenly, the boy looked oddly familliar to Danica. He was that same boy who nodded to Lindzay on the last day of their fourth year. If she could remember, he was in Lindzay's house. Oh, well, he's ugly anyways.  
  
He grabbed a wand box from the desk and hid it in his pocket. After that, he grabbed a piece of candy... and took some more as well.  
  
"Thief slash pig." Danica sighed, which sounded like a mumble.  
  
Lindzay came running into Ollivander's. She waved at the boy ("Hey Draco") and pulled Danica away from the stool and outside of the shop.  
  
"YOU need a cauldron." Lindzay said. She gave Danica the other cauldron.  
  
Danica looked inside the cauldron. A few books and a new potions set were placed inside. A pale blue dress robe was folded neatly on top of the books. "Well, hey thanks." Danica said. She carried the cauldron and walked back inside Ollivander's.  
  
"Now, now, Draco. You can't buy all of those... you need to try them first." Draco's father said.  
  
"Ahh, there you are." Mr. Ollivander said. "Here, Draco's father helped choose wands for you and his son. You should thank him."  
  
'Isn't this the same father of Draco... the boy in Slytherin. Why is his father being so nice?' Danica thought. She smiled at Draco's father and took the boxes of wands.  
  
The last wand Danica tried worked. After she left, Draco was still trying every wand in the store. "Hm... guess they didn't like him." She said to herself.   
  
She walked towards Florean Fortescue's Ice-cream Parlor and sat down next to Londyn, who was busily chatting with a guy who seemed to be cute, in Londyn's opinion. At the moment Danica wasn't interested in boys. The only time she was interested in boys was when she was in Hogwarts itself. She looked back at the guy. He seemed to have a cute smile.  
  
=+=+=+=+=  
  
Dear Ms. Diary,  
  
I had an okay day. We used Danica's oven for our trip to Diagon Alley... oh and we used Floo Powder. I ran into MANY cute guys while getting some of Danica's stuff. And running into cute guys made me get this GORGEOUS dress robe for Danica. It's pale blue... it comes with a silvery necklace with a cloud pendant (that i kinda... kept) and a little chain that you wear and it wraps around your waist. It looked beautiful on the fake/real model wearing it. I wonder what it will look like on Ms. Danica.  
Another thing, REMIND me to say "Found a wand, Draco boy" to you know who. Damn, boy is hot.   
Last thing... ovens work well for transportation. :) :) :)  
  
LiNdZ  
  
=+=+=+=+=  
  
Danica took out the contents of her Cauldron and placed it inside her trunk. She took off her School Robe and threw it into the Laundry chute. A second later, her School Robe shot back at her and folded neatly into her trunk. She pulled out her Dress Robe and looked at it... she was about to try it on... but she folded it neatly into her trunk.   
  
Danica yawned and dressed into her pajamas. She lied down flat on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Tomorrow, she was going to start her Fifth Year at Hogwarts. Tommorow, she was going to start thinking of her date for the Yule Ball. In a few minutes... she was about to get some sleep.  
  
=+=+=+=+=  
  
A/N: Well, there you go. First chapter of "Sugar Packet Crew" Please review... 


End file.
